Junjou Durmiente
by Nanamiii
Summary: CRACK. Una mezcla entre mi serie romántica favorita y la película de Disney que más me gusta. Si la lectura de esta historia provoca alguna clase de tauma, no me hago responsable. Quedan avisados. T por temas sugestivos.


**N/A**: Nada de esto me pertenece. JR es de Shungiku Nakamura. "La Bella Durmiente" le pertenece a Walt Disney Pictures, así como la canción "Eres tú el principe azul que yo soñé" (mencionado en el fic como un poema). Lo único que realmente poseo es una mente muy, muy sucia y realmente corrupta…

**Advertencia**: Hay algo de OOC, temas sugestivos, algunos términos en japonés (que se entenderán con el contexto) y… les recomiendo que tengan el número de sus psicólogos a mano. Por las dudas.

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo, en un reino muy lejano llamado Marukawa, existían un rey y una reina que anhelaban la bendición de tener un descendiente, dado que ésta última no podía concebir de ninguna manera un bebé. Hasta que un día, un recién nacido fue encontrado ante las puertas del castillo por el apuesto rey. Los monarcas vieron esto como una señal, decidieron adoptar al adorable niño y de esta forma convertirlo en el príncipe del reino.

Todos en Marukawa se regocijaron al conocer la noticia, y tanto nobles como plebeyos acudieron a la fiesta que se dio en honor a quien en el futuro se convertiría en el soberano de su reino. Lo primero que se anunció en la celebración fue el nombre del niño: Hiroki.

– Muchas felicidades, mi querida reina, por la pequeña bendición –saludó el monarca del reino contiguo a acercarse al trono, cosa que hizo que la ceja de Isaka temblara en ira.

– Silencio, ¡antes de que decida romper nuestra alianza, _Bakahiko_! –el susodicho sabía que no lo haría y le sonrió maliciosamente.

– Es tu culpa por casarte con tu asesor en vez de hacerlo con alguna princesa –se le acercó y se apoyó contra el hermoso trono casi negligentemente –. Las reglas dicen que deba haber un rey_ y una reina_.

– Lo sé, y no me arrepiento. Lo único que me alegra es que no me obligaran a usar un vestido… –dijo aliviándose por ello mientras posaba su codo en el apoyabrazos del trono para acomodar su cabeza sobre su mano. Akihiko rió, de todas formas la reina debía usar un traje de vestir blanco – ¿Y que hay de ti? Has rechazado a todas tus pretendientes, ¿qué harás al respecto? Recuerda que se supone que tu descendiente deberá casarse con el mío para unificar nuestros pueblos…

– Ya me las arreglaré, no te preocupes por ello. Tan sólo tengo dieciocho años, tú veintitrés, todavía tenemos tiempo…

– Ryuichirô-sama, Usami-sama, ya han llegado las ilustres hadas –los interrumpió el rey Asahina, acercándoseles en toda su grandeza. Fue inevitable para la gente que se encontraba en la sala el notar cómo los amantes se sonreían al verse, hasta que comenzaron a sonar las trompetas, avisando la llegada de los seres mágicos. Una voz anunció:

– He aquí a la buena hada Takahiro –desde el techo apareció un destello de luz, en el que descendió una figura vestida de traje de un color que vacilaba ente el rojo y el rosa, quien hizo una reverencia al llegar –, la buena hada Manami –esta vez fue una mujer de un hermoso vestido elegante verde, quién dirigió les una radiante sonrisa al ver a los monarcas –, y por último al buena hada Misaki –poco antes de que el destello se apagase, un muchacho pequeño de traje azul de no más de unos quince años apareció ante ellos, quien cuando aterrizó, estuvo a punto de caerse. Y sin que nadie lo notase, el rey Akihiko se lamió los labios.

– Muchas gracias por habernos invitado, sus altezas reales –Takahiro se les acercó haciendo otra vez una reverencia al hablar.

– No, es un placer para nosotros el poder recibirlos –se paró de su trono Isaka, quien extendió su mano para sacudirla con el hombre –. Y somos nosotros quienes debemos agradecerles por querer conceder a nuestro hijo los dones de las hadas.

Takahiro tan solo le sonrió y acto seguido tomó suavemente del brazo al más joven del grupo, llevándolo al frente y a la vista de todos. Posando sus manos sobre los hombros del vestido de azul, comentó:

– Este es mi hermano pequeño, Misaki. Aún esta entrenando sus poderes mágicos –el hombre de repente se iluminó y con un tono que denotaba su amor de hermano continuó –, pero les garantizo que será capaz de darle un don a Hiroki tan bueno como cualquier hada experimentada –el joven tímidamente levantó la vista y sonrió a Ryuichirô.

– Te encargo a mi niño,_ Chibi-tan_ –le devolvió la sonrisa, pero Misaki lo miró extrañado ante el apodo.

– ¿Comenzamos? –se les acercó Manami, mientras preguntaba con su gentil voz. Los hombres con los que había venido le asintieron y los tres se acercaron a la cuna donde el pequeño príncipe dormía con el ceño fruncido. Primero fue Takahiro, quien sacando una varita de su bolsillo, recitó:

– Mi don será la posesión de un asombroso conocimiento de la literatura, que lo ayudará a comprender y escribir los más hermosos poemas y cuentos –hizo un movimiento con su muñeca y unas chispitas rojas cayeron sobre la cuna. A continuación retrocedió y quien se acercó fue la mujer.

– El don que yo le otorgaré será una belleza adorable y salud, para que pueda crecer fuerte –repitió lo que había hecho el hada anterior, solo que esta vez fueron pequeños destellos verdes los que adornaron la cuna. Manami se movió para dejarle lugar a Misaki, quien tímidamente se acercó al bebé que dormía plácidamente.

– L-lo que yo le concederé-- –pero antes de que pudiera decir siquiera cuál sería su regalo, un fuerte viento abrió bruscamente las ventanas y las puertas de la sala del trono. Desde la puerta principal comenzó a entonces a entrar una niebla negra azabache, que se fue reuniendo delante de los reyes y de las hadas. Unos segundos después, la niebla se transformó en una hermosa mujer que despedía una muy tenebrosa aura. Tenía un vestido exageradamente largo, negro y violeta oscuro y un báculo en sus manos con una esfera verde en la punta.

– ¿¡Qué haces aquí, Eri Aikawa!? –preguntó Takahiro una vez que ella se hizo reconocible.

– Oh, pero qué hermosa celebración –comentó ignorándolo completamente –, y cuánta variedad de gente. La realeza, la nobleza… la plebe –notó a Misaki y al resto, y riendo añadió: –, oh, ¡qué consideración! ¡Han invitado también a la gentuza! … Me pregunto por qué no fui invitada.

– Es que no te queríamos aquí –le respondió automáticamente Isaka –. Fuiste desterrada, no puedo entender cómo es que te atreves siquiera a aparecer frente a nosotros.

– ¿Qué no me…? Oh, ¡pero qué vergonzoso! Supongo que tendré que marcharme… –les dio la espalda unos segundos, pero recapacitando volvió a mirarlos –. Pero antes, yo también le concederé un don a nuestro amado príncipe –instintivamente, los padres corrieron hacia donde su pequeña bendición descansaba, tomando el rey a su hijo en brazos tratando de protegerlo; al mismo tiempo que las hadas se preparaban para repeler cualquier maleficio que la bruja intentase, quien comenzó a recitar: –. ¡Oídme bien, todos vosotros! El príncipe sí crecerá dotado de inteligencia, belleza y salud, pero al cumplir los veintidós años de edad, encontrará una novela BL con la que se cortará un dedo con una de sus filosas páginas… ¡¡Y MORIRÁ!!

– ¡¡ARPÍA!! –Takahiro intentando detenerla lanzándole un hechizo, pero la bruja lo esquivó al mismo tiempo que desaparecía riendo malévolamente.

Todos es la sala del trono no tenían ni el valor para decir algo o mirar a los ojos al rey y a la reina, quienes se encontraban destrozados por el miserable destino que a su hijo le deparaba. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel Aikawa?

– ¿Ustedes no pueden hacer nada al respecto? –preguntó rompiendo el silencio Akihiko.

– Pues… los poderes de Aikawa son muy superiores a los nuestros –le contestó con dolor Manami, dirigiendo su mirada al suelo, quien de repente pareció iluminarse –. Pero Misaki aún debe concederle su don.

– E-espera, _neechan_, ¡n-no sé si podré…! –Takahiro se le acercó y posó su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermano menor, sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo y darle coraje. Misaki lo observó dudoso al principio, pero de pronto pudo verse determinación en sus hermosos ojos verdes. Se dirigió al rey, quien aún sostenía a su hijo en brazos y comenzó.

– Joven principito, no debes preocuparte. Si tu destino decide que has de cortarte un dedo con una hoja de una novela BL, tu vida no se terminará, sólo caerás en un profundo sueño, hasta que seas despertado por el primer beso de amor verdadero… –hizo el mismo movimiento de muñecas que habían hecho las hadas anteriores, pero con mucha más gracia; haciendo que una vez más el pequeño bulto se encontrase de nuevo bajo una gentil lluvia de chipas, ahora color cielo.

_________

A pesar del bondadoso hechizo que Misaki había regalado Hiroki, los temerosos reyes decretaron inmediatamente la quema de todas y cada una de las novelas de ese tipo, al mismo tiempo que también era prohibida la escritura de nuevas historias de las mismas.

Desde una de las torres del castillo, las tres ilustres hadas contemplaban la enorme fogata, aún intranquilas luego de lo que había sucedido, sabiendo muy bien que eso sería inútil. Takahiro suspiró desanimado.

– Cálmate, cariño –Manami hizo aparecer con su magia tres tazas y una tetera, de la que sirvió algo de té. Le ofreció una a Misaki quien la aceptó sonriéndole y le dio otra a su marido –. Toma, te hará sentir mejor.

– Gracias, Manami –tomó la taza entre sus manos y bebió un sorbo de ella –. Si hubiese alguna forma de evitar este desastre…

– A esa mujer no se le escapa nada, ¿verdad? –preguntó el joven de azul, observando su té con sufrimiento.

– Te equivocas –le respondió una voz de la nada. Entonces, Akihiko apareció en la habitación, cruzando la puerta y cerrándola una vez dentro –, hay cosas de las que Aikawa no entiende.

– ¿Cómo qué clase de cosas podría ser, Usami-sama? –Manami sonó con algo de esperanza.

– Esa mujer no entiende nada de relaciones heterosexuales. La conozco bien, puedo asegurárselo – se paró cruzándose de brazos, cerca de Misaki.

– ¿Y cómo sabe eso, Usagi-sama? –cuestionó el joven. Ante su inocente error, el rey rió.

– Es Usami, no Usagi, muchacho –le revolvió juguetonamente los cabellos, haciendo que el hada se sonrojase casi atrozmente –. En cuanto a tu pregunta… Bueno, Aikawa, Isaka y yo peleamos ya hace un par de años contra mi despótico hermano. Por ello yo, con sólo dieciséis años de edad, pude convertirme en rey una vez que logré destronarlo.

– Pero si antes era buena… ¿qué le sucedió para cambiar de esa forma? –preguntó Misaki con su cabeza aún bajo la mano del rey.

– Luego de esa guerra conoció algo en mi pueblo llamado _yaoi_, que es un estilo de literatura muy común allí –el hombre puso un tono serio y algo nostálgico en su voz –… al principio parecía encantarle, pero poco a poco fue obsesionándose… –Akihiko cerró sus ojos con dolor –. Hasta que no volvió a ser la misma. Por eso mismo ya tampoco entiende como funcionan las relaciones heterosexuales.

– ¿Esa fue la razón por la que la desterraron de este reino? –el rey le asintió a Manami –. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo exactamente?

– Pues… entre otras cosas –inclinó su cabeza para un costado y frunciendo el ceño, como si el sólo pensar en lo que había sucedido los desestabilizaría mentalmente –… Quiso espiar la noche de bodas en la alcoba de los reyes.

Automáticamente las caras de las tres hadas que lo oían con atención se tornaron de preocupación a repulsión. ¿Era posible que una persona pudiese corromperse de tal manera con tan sólo un género literario?

–… Con que no entiende nada de relaciones heterosexuales, ¿eh…? –Takahiro se volteó para ver con desconsuelo una vez más la fogata que increíblemente seguía creciendo. De repente, algo se le ocurrió. Analizó la idea que misteriosamente se le había aparecido en la cabeza y rotando su cuerpo, miró a sus acompañantes –. ¡¡Lo tengo!!

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes? –los otros tres hablaron al unísono.

– La manera de evi-- –y antes de decir una palabra más, se tapó la boca. Les hizo señas para que se les acercasen, y volvió a decir por lo bajo: –. ¡La manera de evitar que el príncipe se lastime con una novela BL!

– ¿Cómo, _niichan_?

– Ya que Aikawa no entiende de relaciones amorosas entre un hombre y una mujer… ¡Manami y yo podemos hacernos pasar por los tíos campesinos del príncipe y criarlo en el bosque hasta que cumpla los veintidós años! –los oyentes se miraron entre sí, sin comprender –. ¿Acaso no lo ven? Como no entiende de ello, ¡jamás lo sospecharía!

– ¡Sí, me parece una excelente idea, cariño! –Manami besó la mejilla de su marido a modo de felicitación.

– Podría funcionar… –dijo pensativo Akihiko.

– Pero _niichan _–al parecer Misaki era el único que no podía coincidir completamente con el plan –, si vamos a hacernos pasar por su familia, no podremos usar magia –miró al suelo tristemente, mientras la alegría de los demás se convertían en inquietud –. Yo aún no he podido terminar mis estudios… ¡Y si algo llegase a pasar no podría hacer nada para defender al príncipe! ¡Tan sólo seré una molestia!

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio. Lo que Misaki había dicho era cierto. Un plan tan válido, arruinado por un simple detalle.

– Dime, muchacho –lo miró el rey –. ¿Qué es lo que te hace falta estudiar? ¿Teoría? ¿Práctica?

– Ambas cosas –no levantó la mirada al decir esto –. La verdad es que siempre que estudio la teoría de los libros necesito de la ayuda de _niichan _o de _neechan_; y si vamos a cuidar de un bebé, no podrán estar conmigo lo necesario –cerró sus puños con fuerza, demostrando lo inútil que se sentía y lo mal que eso lo ponía –. En cuanto a la práctica, bueno, si empiezo a lanzar hechizos y a hacer magia por doquier, muy probablemente Aikawa lo presienta y pueda encontrarnos con facilidad.

– Hagamos esto, Misaki –el oír la grave pero amable voz del hombre hizo que el joven de azul se sonrojase una vez más –. Dejaremos al pequeño Hiroki a cargo de Takahiro y de Manami, mientras que tú vendrás conmigo. No entiendo mucho de magia, pero se me da bien explicar cosas. Mientras tanto, podrás practicar en mi castillo. Queda bastante lejos de aquí y dudo que la bruja presienta tus poderes. ¿Qué me dices?

Los adultos esperaron a que Misaki le diera una respuesta.

– Está decidido –anunció frunciendo el ceño pero sonriendo –. Ustedes cuidarán al niño mientras yo entrenaré con Usagi-sama –muriéndose de ternura, el hombre no lo corrigió –. Los visitaré ocasionalmente, y estaré listo el día que el príncipe cumpla los veintidós años por si algo llega a ocurrir con Aikawa.

Esa misma noche los cuatro tuvieron una larga charla con Asahina e Isaka, hasta que finalmente pudieron convencerlos de llevarse a Hiroki. Las hadas y el rey entendían el dolor de los monarcas, pero cuando éstos se dieron cuenta que no tenían otra salida, aceptaron.

_________

Los veintidós años pasaron y así como las hadas habían profesado que el joven príncipe crecería, Hiroki se convirtió en un apuesto joven, algo malhumorado, pero encantador una vez que se llegaba a conocer. Por otra parte, también había desarrollado una admirable habilidad para comprender textos de altísima complejidad, así como una hermosa imaginación para escribir los cuentos más lindos y los poemas más dulces. Por último, también dominaba con maestría sobrehumana el lanzamiento de lo que sea que tuviese a mano, siempre dando en el blanco.

– ¡Hiiirooo-tan! –lo abrazó por detrás Takahiro cariñosamente, ya que el propagar el amor por donde sea que fuere era parte de su naturaleza.

– Takahiro-_jisan _–dijo molesto, cerrando el libro que tenía en sus manos y quedándose tranquilo en su silla – te he dicho mil veces que no soy Misaki-_jichan_. Deja de hacer eso, por favor.

– Ya sabes lo mucho que le molesta que hagas eso, cariño –apareció también Manami en la habitación del joven. Mirando a quienes creía sus tíos, Hiroki preguntó:

– ¿Hay algo en los que pueda ayudarlos?

– En realidad, sí –le sonrió el hombre –. Necesitamos que vayas al bosque por fresas.

– ¿Fresas? –levantó una ceja –. Pero si fui por fresas ayer… –la pareja de hadas ocultas se tensaron de repente, aparentemente se habían olvidado completamente de eso, algo que el morocho no pasó por alto.

– E-e-es que, ¡tu tío se las comió todas ayer! ¡Ya no queda ni una más! ¿Verdad cariño?

– ¡Sí! –asintió varias veces exageradamente –. Podrías ir a buscar más para el goloso de tu tío, ¿por favor Hiroki? –los dos lo miraron con ojos brillantes de cachorro. El joven sabía muy bien que traían algo entre manos, pero decidió seguirles el juego.

– Está bien –se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

– ¡Muchas gracias! –le dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras lo seguían hasta que llegaron a la salida de la casa –. Ten cuidado, no te alejes demasiado y no hables con extraños –añadió Manami.

– Hasta pronto –les sonrió gentilmente y tomando su abrigo, los dejó. Los otros dos lo observaron alejarse, hasta que Hiroki desapareció completamente de su vista al internarse en el bosque.

– ¿Tú le coses el traje y yo le hago el pastel de cumpleaños? –se arrimó Takahiro a su mujer.

– Le encantará su regalo de cumpleaños – se pusieron manos a la obra.

Unas horas después Hiroki ya había terminado con su tarea satisfactoriamente, pero decidió quedarse un rato más merodeando por el bosque hasta encontrar algún lugar cómodo para terminar con el poema que había comenzado unos días atrás, cuya inspiración había provenido de un sueño que había tenido varias veces. De paso les daría tiempo a sus tíos a terminar lo que sea que estuviesen tramando.

Continuó caminando hasta que encontró un arroyo claro y zigzagueante, que sin saber por qué, le producía un tipo de paz interior. Se sacó los zapatos y sentándose sobre una roca, comenzó a escribir en un pequeño cuaderno, mientras dejaba que el agua del arroyo jugara entre sus pies. Una vez que terminó, leyó en voz alta para sí mismo:

"_Eres tú el príncipe azul que yo soñé.  
Eres tú, tus ojos me vieron con ternuras de amor.  
Y al mirarme así el fuego encendió mi corazón  
y mi ensoñación se hará realidad y te adoraré  
como aconteció en mi sueño ideal._

_Y mi ensoñación se hará realidad y te adoraré  
como aconteció en mi sueño ideal._

_Eres tú el dulce ideal que yo soñé.  
Eres tú, tus ojos me vieron con ternuras de amor.  
Al mirarme así el fuego encendió mi corazón  
y mi ensoñación se hará realidad y te adoraré  
como aconteció en mi sueño ideal._"

– ¿"_Príncipe azul_"? –se preguntó Hiroki –. ¿Por qué demonios escribí _príncipe_? –se quedó pensante unos segundos más, pero dando un suspiro se resignó –. Bueno, supongo que "_princesa azul_" no queda bien. Aún así…

– A mí me gusta como queda de esa manera.

Al oír esa voz que jamás se hubiese esperado, a pesar de haber sido tranquila y gentil, Hiroki no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. Se giró sobre sí mismo y se encontró con un joven alto, de cabellos oscuros, ojos azules profundos y de sonrisa tan dulce como su voz.

– ¿De dónde saliste? –fue lo primero y lo único que pudo preguntarle.

– Pues… Como tropecé y me caí, tuve que lavarme en el arroyo –le señaló la rama de un árbol, donde colgaban una capa y un sombrero, ambos llenos de barro –. Entonces fue cuando oí que alguien recitaba un hermoso poema y decidí acercarme –le sonrió. El castaño oscuro lo observó de pies a cabeza y decidiendo ignorarlo, tomó sus zapatos, la canasta llena de fresas y con parsimonia comenzó a marcharse –. Espere, por favor –el joven lo tomó del brazo –, no fue mi intención asustarlo.

– No estoy asustado, imbécil –se soltó bruscamente. ¿Quién se creía este insolente? –. Es sólo que no quiero hablar con extraños como tú, eso es todo.

– Pero… ¡si usted y yo ya nos conocíamos! –esta vez agarró su mano más sutilmente y con la suya se la acercó al pecho.

– ¿En… en serio? –¿de qué estaba hablando este lunático? Hiroki era realmente bueno para recordar rostros, así que se confiaba que su mente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

– ¡Sí! ¿No lo recuerda? Si usted mismo lo acaba de decir… Fue una vez en un sueño –sin previo aviso, el desconocido tomó a Hiroki por la cintura con la mano libre que le quedada y comenzó a bailar con él, recitando el poema que Hiroki había escrito. ¿Tantas veces lo había repetido como para que el tipo ya se lo supiese de memoria?

Al principio trató de forcejear para liberarse, pero al poco tiempo comenzó a encontrarle el gusto a la danza. Se estaba divirtiendo, de hecho. Siguió bailando con este apuesto joven un largo, largo rato y sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que le estaba sonriendo al desconocido.

Siguieron hasta que se agotaron sus energías y tuvieron que buscar algún para descansar. Encontraron un árbol cuyo ancho tronco era perfecto para los dos y sin dudarlo se posaron sobre él. No hablaron, ni tampoco se miraron, sólo se limitaron a quedarse abrazados y disfrutar de la compañía del otro; hasta que el más alto le susurró:

– Su nombre… ¿podría decirme su nombre?

– Yo… –Hiroki se encontraba volando en las nubes, actuaba sin pensar: se había enamorado perdidamente de esta persona –. Yo… Yo tengo que irme –reaccionó de pronto, retrocediendo unos pasos. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¡Seguro que Manami y Takahiro estaban preocupándose hasta la médula!

– ¡Espere! ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?

– ¡Nunca! –Hiroki recogió sus cosas y comenzó a irse.

– ¿¡Nunca!? –la idea pareció aterrorizar al ojiazul.

– Bueno… quizás algún día –se calzó los zapatos.

– ¿Cuando? ¿Mañana? –lo siguió.

– N-no… Esta noche –realmente no había pensado cuando le había dicho eso último.

– ¿Dónde? –quiso detenerlo pero no lo alcanzó.

– ¡En la cabaña del bosque! –y desapareció corriendo.

_________

– ¡Misaki! –lo recibió con radiante alegría su hermano mayor.

– ¡_Niichan_! –lo abrazó con fuerza y con mucho cariño. Después de todo, no lo había visto en unos cuantos años. Rápidamente se tranquilizó, todavía tenían que tener cuidado con Aikawa –. ¿Dónde está Hiroki?

– ¿Misaki-_jiichan_? –apareció quien buscaba detrás de él.

– ¡Oh, Hiroki! –se iluminó al verlo – ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Has crecido un montón en éste último tiempo!

– Y tú sigues sin crecer nada, _jiichan _–el comentario hirió a un poco a Misaki, quien sintió como si la frase "sin crecer nada" lo apuñalara. Pero era la verdad: a pesar de que veintidós años habían pasado, el hada sólo había alcanzado crecer unos escasos centímetros, haciéndolo parecer un joven de diecinueve… aunque había que hacer hincapié en que Hiroki desconocía la verdadera identidad de sus "tíos", quienes al ser seres mágicos, envejecían poco y vivían mucho más que los humanos.

– Bueno, bueno, bueno –los llamó desde el interior de la casa Manami – ¿qué les parece si entran de una vez, muchachos?

Hicieron caso sumiso a la mujer, quien junto con su marido y Misaki asumieron sus posiciones:

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –felicitaron a Hiroki al unísono mientras que Manami le acercaba el hermoso _smocking _que le había cocido, mientras que Takahiro le traía un pastel que seguro era tan delicioso como todo lo que el hombre cocinaba.

– Oh, gracias –les dirigió una simple, pero honesta y dulce sonrisa –. Supongo que es buen momento para comentarles sobre _él_… –se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza con un poco de vergüenza.

– ¿Él? –preguntó preocupada la mujer –. Hiro-chan, ¿acaso has hecho amistades con un extraño?

– No, bueno… según él ya nos habíamos conocido –vaciló.

– ¿Dónde? –continuó el cuestionario.

– U-una vez en un s-sueño…–se sonrojó. Hiroki era generalmente una persona racional, ni él mismo podía creer que estaba diciendo algo tan salido de la realidad –. Vendrá esta noche aquí, a vernos. A verme –ninguno de sus falsos familiares se atrevía a romper el silencio. Entonces, temeroso por haber cometido un gran error, preguntó: –. ¿Qué… sucede? ¿Hice algo malo?

– Siéntate, Hiroki –e hizo como Misaki le había indicado –. Quizás debimos haberte dicho esto hace tiempo ya… Pero tú ya estás comprometido, desde el día en que naciste.

– Con el descendiente del reino vecino –agregó Takahiro. El castaño lo miró sin comprender ni una palabra.

– ¡Pero eso es una locura! ¡Para que eso sea posible yo debería ser…!

– Un príncipe, sí –completó su frase Manami asintiendo con suavidad y lentitud –. Esta noche te devolveremos a tus padres, los reyes Isaka y Asahina.

Hiroki se encontraba incapaz de modular palabra alguna. ¿Él, un príncipe? ¿Comprometido? Pero… ¿qué había del joven que había conocido? ¡Esa misma noche iba a venir a verlo! ¡No podía dejarlo plantado de esa manera! Aunque… si el muchacho venía, Hiroki debería confesarle que era un príncipe y que debía casarse con otra persona. Eso lo devastaría.

– Yo voy… Voy a empacar mis cosas –se paró sin dirigirles una última mirada a las hadas, subió las escaleras lentamente y se marchó a su habitación. Ellas, mientras tanto lo observaron con el mismo dolor que podía leérsele a Hiroki en los ojos.

– Este se suponía que iba a ser el día más feliz de su vida… –susurró Takahiro mientras rodeaba a Misaki con un brazo por los hombros y a su mujer con el otro.

_________

– ¿Nervioso, Isaka? –Akihiko posó mano sobre el hombro de la reina, quien antes de ser interrumpido miraba el comenzar del ocaso.

– ¡Claro que sí, _Bakahiko_! –se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja –. El día no ha acabado todavía, es muy temprano para cantar victoria.

– Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes –le regaló su sonrisa que de alguna forma extraña oscilaba entre la seriedad y la amabilidad –. Misaki está en camino hacia el bosque, ayudará a escoltar a tu hijo hasta aquí.

– Eso me recuerda, Akihiko… –lo miró directo a los ojos –. ¿Qué hay de _tu descendiente_? Vendrá a conocer a Hiroki esta noche, ¿verdad?

– Ah, e-esto… C-claro que sí –era raro ver al monarca balbuciendo y a causa de eso Ryuichirô lo observó extrañado. Mas cuando iba a preguntarle, Asahina apareció en escena necesitando la presencia de su amante en otro lugar. Entonces Akihiko le agradeció a todos y cada uno de los santos que conocía y a Kaoru también.

El problema era… que nunca que había dicho a su futuro suegro que él también había tenido un varón. Durante dieciocho años, es decir, desde que había nacido su hijo, le había ocultado que tenía un apuesto muchacho.

Pasando sus diez dedos por sus cabellos en alivio, se acercó hasta la ventana desde donde Isaka se encontraba mirando el ocaso. Se apoyó sobre esta y miró con preocupación el hermoso paisaje que básicamente consistía en el sol, el cielo naranja y la silueta de las murallas y algunas torres del castillo. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza: estaba preocupado por las hadas y el príncipe, todavía no le había dicho nada a los otros reyes sobre su hijo y tampoco les había dicho _con quién_ lo había tenido.

De repente el sonido de unas trompetas interrumpió sus pensamientos. La música era la que se tocaba cuando alguien de la realeza ingresaba al castillo, lo que significaba que su hijo había llegado. Bajó corriendo de la torre donde estaba para buscar al joven.

– ¡Nowaki! –lo llamó una vez que dio con él.

– ¡Padre! –respondió con alegría y con su típica sonrisa, bajándose de su caballo.

– Me alegra que estés aquí, muchacho –lo miró de pies a cabeza, dándose cuenta que su ropa estaba algo mojada y algo embarrada también –. ¿Qué te ocurrió?

– Me caí –no dio más detalles y continuó con lo que venía a decirle –. Padre, he conocido alguien. ¡Iré a verlo esta misma noche!

– ¿¡Qué!? –lo aterraba la idea de que no iba a estar cuando debía ser presentado a Hiroki. También lo había sorprendido el hecho de que el muchacho fuese a ver a _otro hombre_ –. ¡Imposible! Ya hablamos este tema mil veces. Ahora mismo irás a ponerte algo de ropa decente y te quedarás a conocer a tu… tu… –bajó el tono de voz – tu futuro esposo.

– Pero padre… –bajó la cabeza pero lo continuó mirando a los ojos, frunciendo un poco el ceño demostrando tristeza – Cuando tú decidiste casarte con mamá no permitiste que nadie se interpusiese en tu camino, ¿verdad? –Akihiko no supo responderle: Nowaki decía la verdad y había dado en el clavo. Al no oír objeción alguna, el príncipe se alegró –. Entonces iré a ver a la persona que amo y me quedaré con ella –se subió a su caballo y se despidió haciendo un gesto con la mano –. ¡Volveré más tarde!

El rey se quedó completamente inmóvil en su lugar, observando como su hijo cabalgaba hacia lo que Akihiko creía la perdición de Nowaki, la suya y la de su pueblo entero.

_________

Las hadas escoltaron a Hiroki hasta el castillo, como se lo habían prometido a sus padres hacía más de dos décadas. Ninguno de los cuatro habló en el camino, puesto que no sabían qué decirle al joven, ni mucho menos querían meter la pata y herirlo. Una vez que llegaron a su destino, se dirigieron a una torre, en la que subieron unas largas escaleras hasta llegar a una sala que daba a varias habitaciones, una preparada especialmente para Hiroki. El joven entró en ella, pidiendo estar solo un rato, a lo que ninguno de los otros tres se negó. Cerró la puerta y se acercó a la ventana a contemplar la vista que le regalaba. No tenía nada que hacer y se había dejado todos sus libros en la casa del bosque.

– ¿Se encuentra bien, mi querido príncipe? –Hiroki se dio vuelta y vio a una anciana. ¿Por qué últimamente se encontraba tan despistado como para no notar a la gente? –. No se preocupe, tan sólo soy una sirviente más de este castillo –le sonrió.

– Oh, ya… ya veo –dijo recuperándose del susto.

– Puede servirse algo de comida, si así lo desea –le señaló un pequeño banquete que estaba finamente acomodado sobre una mesa.

– No, estoy bien, gracias de todas formas –se volteó de nuevo hacia el paisaje. La mujer se quedó en silencio unos segundos y de nuevo esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro le preguntó:

– ¿Hay algo que lo molesta?

– Se… se supone que hoy me encontraría con alguien en mi antiguo hogar en el bosque, pero ya no importa –le contestó con dolor sin mirarla al hablar.

– Oh –ella no supo qué contestarle, aparentemente tan sólo era una mera sirviente –. Bueno, si desea entretenerse con algo… sobre el escritorio hay un libro que quizás quiera leer –al oír la palabra "libro" Hiroki miró automáticamente en dirección al escritorio. Al notar que lo que la mujer le había dicho era verdad, caminó hacia el mueble y se sentó sobre la silla. Tomó el libro en sus manos, era algo que jamás había visto en su vida, a pesar de haber leído montañas de éstos durante toda su vida. Lo examinó un poco más y tuvo que curiosear.

– ¿Por qué este libro tiene tanto rosa, flores y hombres abrazándose? –fijó su mirada en la tapa.

– Mi querido príncipe, ¿acaso nunca había visto una de esas? –Hiroki estaba tan concentrado con su nuevo descubrimiento que ignoró completamente cómo la sonrisa gentil de la mujer se convertía en una maquiavélica –. Esas se llaman "novelas BL". Son historias bastante ligeras, quizás le sirva para entretenerse por un rato.

– Mmn… –el príncipe la escuchó con poca atención y comenzó a ojear la novela. Hasta que en un momento, pasando de página se hizo un pequeño tajo en un dedo. La vista de Hiroki se volvió borrosa y en unos segundos se desmayó tumbándose sobre el escritorio, causando que algunas decoraciones que se encontraban sobre él cayeran sobre el piso ocasionando un estruendo.

– ¿¡Hiroki!? –gritaron las hadas entrando rápidamente al lugar.

– ¿Creyeron que escondiéndose de mi iban a lograr algo, mis queridos amigos? –una ya transformada Aikawa les sonrió malévolamente –.Todo su esfuerzo fue inútil. Ahora, con su permiso, tengo asuntos que atender en el bosque –y antes que cualquiera de los seres mágicos pudiera reaccionar, la mujer desapareció en una nube de humo azabache.

– No… imposible… –lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de los ojos de Misaki, mientras Manami y Takahiro corrían hacia el cuerpo inanimado del príncipe, que sólo respiraba pacíficamente.

– ¿Cómo vamos a decirle esto a sus majestades? –les preguntó entre sollozos el hada de verde, mientras abrazaba a Hiroki: estaba destrozada, ya que a través del tiempo lo había llegado a amar tanto como si hubiese sido su propio hijo.

– No les diremos nada –le respondió luego de meditar un poco y su mujer y su hermano lo miraron tratando de comprender. Takahiro continuó secándose las lágrimas –. Pondremos a todos a dormir hasta que el príncipe despierte.

_________

Sin tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el castillo, Nowaki cabalgaba rápidamente hasta donde la persona de la que se había enamorado a primera vista. Encontró la cabaña cuando la noche estaba comenzando, así como se lo habían indicado. Bajó de su caballo y se dirigió a la puerta para golpearla.

– Adelante –le respondió alguien del otro lado.

– Con permiso –entró a la oscura casa confiado, sin imaginarse que lo esperaba una emboscada. De la nada miles de cuerdas lo atraparon y aunque intentó resistirse, no pudo salvarse.

– Vaya, vaya. ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? –apareció Aikawa, en sus típicas ropas oscuras, sosteniendo una vela para ver cómo era su presa –. Esperando a un simple campesino ¡terminé atrapando a un príncipe! ¡Pero qué excelente botín!

– ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Déjame ir ahora mismo! –ordenó furioso Nowaki.

– Lo haría encantada, si pudiera –sarcasmo en su tono de voz –. Pero fue tu error, mi querido príncipe, el enamorarte del príncipe Hiroki.

– ¿Qué? ¿Príncipe? –cuando analizó por completo lo que la bruja le había dicho, volvió a gritarle –. ¡Te equivocas--!

– No, no me equivoco, mocoso –la mujer estaba empezando a perder la paciencia –. En esta misma cabaña fue en la que se crió el príncipe de Marukawa, luego de que yo lo maldijese. Esas hadas imbéciles creyeron que ocultándolo lograrían evitar el maleficio, pero ahora su amado principito duerme profundamente. Y aquí, su majestad, es donde interviene usted –hizo una pausa para acercarse y apoyar una mano en la blanca mejilla del joven –. El bello durmiente despertará una vez que reciba el primer beso de amor verdadero y si lo libero, ¿qué gracia tendría todo esto?

Furioso, Nowaki intentó zafarse una vez más, pero lo único que logró fue caer de lleno al suelo. Largando una estridente carcajada, la mujer los trasladó a ambos a su guarida con un simple chasquido de dedos.

_________

Una vez que Hiroki fue recostado en la cama de su habitación las hadas se repartieron por zonas el castillo, para volar sobre él, empezar a embrujar a todas y cada una de las personas que se encontraban allí, y hacerlas dormir así como lo hacía su príncipe. Takahiro, Manami y Misaki redujeron sus cuerpos a la altura de un alfiler y se pusieron manos a la obra: el de rojo se encargó de poner a descansar a quienes estaban fuera del castillo y dentro de las murallas; la de verde se ocupó de los guardas del castillo; y el de azul haría dormir a quienes estuviesen dentro.

Acordaron encontrarse en la misma torre donde Hiroki dormía una vez terminado el trabajo.

– Isaka, tengo que confesarte algo –se acercó Akihiko al trono donde estaba su aliado.

– ¿Eh? ¿De qué se trata? –bostezó sin notar que acababa de ser bañado bajo una llovizna de chispas celestes.

– Pues… tengo que decirte que _mi hijo _–hizo énfasis en esas dos palabras ignorando que acababa de ser hechizado él también –, Nowaki, se ha enamorado de un joven y –bostezó – irá a verlo esta noche al bosque –al oír el nombre del príncipe Misaki se detuvo bruscamente –.

– ¿¡Un joven!? ¿¡Al bosque!? –el hada azul abrió con un movimiento de varita el ojo de Akihiko, que empezaba a cerrarse –. Usagi-sama, ¿¡dónde conoció a ese joven!?

– Una vez en un… sueño… –y colapsó al mismo tiempo que Misaki entendía por qué Aikawa les había dicho que tenía asuntos pendientes en el bosque. Voló a toda velocidad a encontrarse con las otras hadas, que hacía rato ya habían terminado.

– Debemos apurarnos a la guarida de Aikawa, antes de que esto empeore –los otros dos se miraron sin comprender, pero hicieron caso sumiso al otro hada.

_________

Se trasladaron mágicamente al tenebroso castillo donde residía la malvada bruja y lo recorrieron otra vez volando en su versión miniatura. Luego de buscar por un rato dieron con el calabozo de la fortaleza, donde Nowaki estaba atado con cadenas por los pies y las muñecas.

– ¿¡Nowaki!? –lo llamó Misaki mientras los tres volvían a su tamaño original.

– ¿Madre? ¿Qué haces aquí? –se sorprendió al verlo.

– ¿¡MADRE!? –giraron sus cabezas estupefactos Manami y Takahiro hacia el susodicho.

– Eh… Je, je, je... –se rascó la cabeza este –. Pues… sí.

– ¿¡C-cómo sucedió eso, Misaki!? –le gritó involuntariamente ella.

– Oigan, ¿podrían desatarme? –pero el príncipe fue ignorado completamente.

– Es que… Bueno, Usagi-sama y yo nos volvimos íntimos… –dirigía su vista al techo para evitar las miradas atónitas de sus familiares mayores – y unos años más tarde tuvimos un hijo...

– ¡Hola! ¿Les importaría? Esto no es muy cómodo, ¿saben? –volvió a pedir inútilmente Nowaki –. Este lugar es una inmundicia y no alcanzo a rascarme la espalda, hace media hora que me siento un cosquilleo…

– Pe-pe-pero ¿cómo? Si… si… ¡si ni siquiera tienes útero! –le dijo Takahiro por lo bajo, a causa de la sorpresa.

– Bueno, _niichan_, no somos exactamente humanos… –miró al piso un poco decepcionado – Yo sabía que hacerlo era bueno para la piel, pero no que hacerlo en demasía podía dejar a las hadas embarazadas…

– ¿¿¡¡ACASO NO TENEMOS AHORA ALGO MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE HACER QUE HABLAR DE LOS MISTERIOS DE LA NATURALEZA!!?? –perdió completamente la paciencia el pobre muchacho. Los otros tres lo miraron sin entender por unos segundos, pero reaccionaron pronto.

Luego de estar el príncipe completamente libre de cadenas, los cuatro se abrieron paso por el tenebroso castillo sigilosamente hasta llegar a la salida; donde eran esperados por Aikawa, quien los observaba desde una torre no muy alta que estaba fuera de la fortaleza.

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –le preguntó Takahiro al verla, mientras todos se detenían a la mitad de un puente que colgaba sobre una fosa llena de agua mohosa.

– Estaba muy tranquila descansando en mis aposentos, hasta que oí un grito que hablaba sobre los misterios de la naturaleza… –haciendo una pausa, inclinó su cabeza a un costado y les mostró su maliciosa sonrisa – entonces supe que tenía huéspedes… indeseados.

Sin previo aviso, Manami sacó su varita y en un destello verde formó un remolino que en segundos los llevó hasta la entrada del castillo, a lo que la bruja respondió invocando con su báculo un bosque de espinas, que rodeó toda la fortaleza; mientras que nubes negras comenzaban a tapar el cielo que apenas era iluminado por el alba.

Deteniéndose bruscamente para no lastimarse, los cuatro vieron crecer la planta monstruosa mientras la risa tenebrosa resonaba por todo el lugar. Misaki miró a su hijo y con la misma determinación que este tenía le dijo:

– Nowaki, nosotros no podemos ayudarte en esto, deber ser tú quien venza esta peligrosa prueba –entendiendo al instante hacia donde apuntaba su hermano, Takahiro siguió.

– Toma esto, es el único regalo que podemos hacerte –las hadas alzaron sus varitas, apuntándolas al cielo primero y luego hacia el joven, para hacer aparecer una magnífica espada y un imponente escudo. El príncipe comenzó a abrirse paso entre las espinas, cortándolas con la hoja y cubriéndose de otras con el otro regalo, al mismo tiempo que las hadas achicaban una vez más sus cuerpos para poder seguirlo de cerca. Entre algunas bofeteadas esquivadas y rasguños leves pudieron alcanzar finalmente su destino, pero antes de poder cruzar el puente que daba a la puerta, escucharon a la bruja.

– ¡¡No!! ¡¡Jamás lo permitiré!! –fuego negro se movió desde la lejana torre del otro castillo hasta materializarse frente a ellos en forma de un dragón del mismo color, de mirada penetrante, fauces con incontables dientes afilados y alas tan grandes como su cuerpo.

Lo primero que hizo fue intentar atraparlos con su boca, pero las hadas lograron esquivarla volando hacia atrás y Nowaki rodando por el piso, quien estuvo a punto de caerse a la fosa que rodeaba el castillo. Aprovechando esto, la Aikawa-dragón voló unos metros hacia arriba y tomando impulso intentó aplastarlo con una de sus patas delanteras; aunque como el príncipe había alcanzado hábilmente a evadirla de nuevo, sólo logró destrozar el suelo haciendo la que polvo se levantase y tapando su campo de visibilidad.

Nowaki, notando que tenía una oportunidad, se reincorporó lo más pronto que pudo y cruzó el puente; quedando así frente a las espaldas del dragón. Sin dudarlo, tomó su espada como a una lanza y con sobrehumana fuerza la arrojó, apuñalando a la bruja amorfa. Dando un chillido de dolor, el dragón comenzó a deshacerse en fuego negro hasta volver a su forma original, quien, con la espada atravesada por cuerpo, cayó en la fosa hasta hundirse en el fondo de la misma.

El príncipe suspiró hondo y se dejó caer al suelo, aliviado. Misaki y los demás se le acercaron para ver cómo se encontraba. Pero ya todo estaba todo bien. De a poco, las espinas comenzaron a desaparece y las nubes oscuras a disiparse, revelando un nuevo amanecer.

Cuando todo volvió a ser como debía, se encaminaron lentamente hasta llegar a la torre donde Hiroki los esperaba en su letargo. Las hadas guiaron al joven hasta la habitación del que descansaba, moviéndose a un lado para dejarlo reencontrarse con su amado. Al verlo tan pacífico, tan inocente, tan adorable, Nowaki se sentó a un lado de la cama donde el otro dormía. Enredando sus dedos entre los castaños cabellos se acercó a sus labios y los juntó con los suyos. Lentamente Hiroki abrió los ojos y al encontrase a quien creía que nunca más vería, le sonrió.

Takahiro, Misaki y Manami, que habían estado observando a todo momento la situación, no pudieron evitar gritar de la alegría y darse un fuerte abrazo grupal.

– Muchachos, deberíamos ir yendo… –les dijo el hada de azul con alegría deshaciendo el abrazo, pero al ver volar la capa de su hijo al suelo, preguntó: – ¿Mu-muchachos?

– Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas, _jiichan _–le contestó Hiroki mientras Nowaki los ocultaba a ambos bajo las sábanas.

Quienes no correspondían a esa _celebración _salieron lo más pronto posible, haciendo de cuenta que no que oían las risitas y otros ruidos que provenían de la habitación.

_________

Lentamente, Akihiko comenzó a despertar, así como todos los que habían sido hechizados. Se pasó la mano por el rostro para despabilarse, pero lo que realmente terminó de traerlo de regreso fue la voz de Isaka.

– Aah, lo siento Akihiko –dijo estirando sus brazos hacia arriba –. Últimamente no he podido dormir bien. ¿Me decías? –sacudió a Asahina, quien al dormirse se había caído sobre él.

– Oh, oh sí, claro… –pero antes de poder intentar explicarle al otro monarca lo que había ocurrido, se oyó la voz de una de las hadas.

– ¡Usagi-sama! –apareció la más joven junto a las demás.

– ¿Misaki? –se extrañó al verlo –. ¿Misaki, qué haces aquí?

Éste se limitó a sonreírle y fue entonces cuando el agradable sonido de las tompretas se hizo escuchar. Con ansiedad y completa alegría, Isaka se levantó de su trono al ver a su hijo bajando las escaleras, vestido de blanco como él y acompañando a otro joven apuesto y alto. Hiroki se dirigió hacia sus padres quienes lo recibieron con un cálido abrazo. Entre tanto Nowaki se acercó a los suyos y le dirigió una sonrisa pícara a su padre, quien no encontraba manera de explicar lo que estaba sucediendo; hasta que oyó un "no te preocupes, más tarde te explico" de Misaki que hizo que se tranquilizara por completo.

Los nuevos enamorados volvieron a juntarse para pararse en medio de la sala y al ritmo del dulce vals que comenzó a sonar, bailaron toda la fiesta de bienvenida.

_________

Miyagi miró estupefacto, absorto y boquiabierto a Shinobu. Cuando sus compañeros de la universidad lo llamaron para pedirle que pase a buscarlo porque el joven se había pasado de copas en la fiesta, el profesor de literatura de Mitsuhashi no se imaginó que se encontraría en tal estado. Ni mucho menos que durante el viaje a casa le contase esa… ¿maravillosa historia?

Lo que sí, Miyagi nunca más le permitió beber a su amante.

* * *

**N/A**: Antes de que lo digan: no, no odio a Aikawa. De hecho es mi modelo de mujer a seguir, pero el tema es que el papel de bruja le quedaba mejor a ella. Por otro lado NI ME COMENTEN el poco cameo que tuvieron Terrorist. Quise incluirlos, en serio, pero la historia no me terminaba de cerrar de esa forma.  
Les regalaré galletas a los que hayan salido vivos de esta historia 8D. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y acompañarme a través de mi primer crackfic! Críticas, correcciones, tomatazos... todo es apreciado.  
**EDIT**: NO, NO VOY A HACER NINGUNA SECUELA NI OTRA PARODIA DE CUENTOS DE HADAS. Sería muy poco original de mi parte... una vez está bien, pero no me da como para abusar =/...


End file.
